El final de una relación peculiar
by Elthiens
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu exnovio te trata como si fueras suya y encima lo ves todos los días porque es parte de tus amistades cotidianas? (universo alterno)


Hola, me llamo Sakura, y, que ¿qué me pasaba?

Que había quedado con un chaval para dar una vuelta y conocernos, desde hace una semana más o menos estábamos hablando por whatsapp y habíamos decidido vernos hoy por fin, no apareció. Como me aburría fui a beber algo con Hinata, que es una amiga muuuuuuy cristiana, y Shino, el cura de la iglesia a la que va mi amiga, es buen tío, mientras estábamos hablando de cosas triviales (no podíamos hablar sobre nada de la religión ya que yo siempre me enfurezco, soy atea) y de repente siento a alguien que se sienta detrás de mí en mi propia silla, demasiado pegado para mi gusto, miro para atrás y, cómo no. ES ÉL.

Os lo cuento desde el principio..

Yo me había empezado a juntar con Naruto, que lo conocí en el recreo del instituto, Ino y él, Sasuke, a Hinata la conocí también por ellos pero ella estaba en un internado de monjas.

Total, al final terminamos quedando todos los días, yo era como una más al pasar un año (ya que ellos se conocen desde pequeños, porque son todos del mismo barrio), y él había terminado con su novia recientemente, empecé a soñar por la cara con él, ya que una amiga de mi madre me echó las cartas un día diciéndome que iba a salir dentro de poco con un niño que acababa de terminar una relación y estaba en mi grupo de amigos BLÁHBLÁHBLÁH.. Vaya, que él es muy cerrado, y cuando estaba con la novia más, así que empezó a cogerme confianza en ese mismo tiempo, y yo como una gilipollas enamoradiza, me dio por él.

Sentía que algunas veces se sentaba al lado mía cuando estábamos en un banco sentados del parque, o sino de pie enfrente, cómo al andar o pararnos para hablar con alguien se me acercaba más de lo que lo había hecho nunca y eso a mí me confundía un poco bastante, ya que él se estaba hablando con otra niña.

Un día como otro cualquiera me estoy preparando para salir a la calle, me quedaba peinarme, y a eso que me llaman al porterillo, contesto y eran él y los demás, que me estaban diciendo que bajara ya. Corrí a peinarme y cogí el ascensor, cuando llegué al portal solo lo vi a él, le pregunté que donde estaban los otros y me dijo que se habían ido, que tenía que hablar conmigo a solas, y yo me estaba poniendo de los mismísimos nervios porque no me esperaba eso ni de coña y creía que quería hablar conmigo para decirme que había notado lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él.

Nos sentamos en una de las escaleras de mi portal y.. me besó, me había quedado perpleja, no sabía qué coño estaba pasando, si era una broma y querían reírse de mí mientras alguien estaba detrás con algún puñetero globo de agua, grabándolo y después subíéndolo a youtube poniendo de título ''La subnormal que se cree que se le van a confesar y.. PLASHHH''.

Pero no, se separó de mí y me dijo que no sabía lo que sentía por mí, que le tenía confundido y todas las noches se rayaba pensando si yo sentiría lo mismo; y cómo no, empezamos a salir.

El principio de la relación fue increíble, cada vez nos queríamos más y todos los días era como un cuento de hadas; pero por lo visto mis cuentos de hadas siempre acaban infelices y comiendo mierda.

Empezaron los celos, discusiones, peleas, lloros, lamentos, reconciliaciones, mierdas, mierdas y más MIERDAS.

La relación se estaba yendo a pique, aunque nosotros no quisiéramos.

Cortamos, y lo dejamos como amigos por el bien de Hinata, Ino y Naruto; pero es lo que tiene una expareja que se ve todos los días, no se olvidan.

Comenzamos a quedar con otra gente, él con demasiadas niñas para mi gusto, y yo iba más poco a poco con los que conocía.

Sasuke nunca quería que quedara con ninguno, siempre que se enteraba me cogía del brazo y me llevaba con él y los demás por sus santos cojones, y yo siempre quedaba mal con los chavales con los que me había citado.

Y aquí llegamos a ahora, él había quedado con otra puta, con los otros y CONMIGO, a la vez que a la guarra esa, peeeeero, Ino me dijo que cuando estuviéramos por el parque me escabullera y quedara.

Y eso es lo que había hecho, ahora estaba aquí, sentada en mi silla de la terraza, con mi cerveza esperándome en la mesa y conmigo quieta como una estatua, Hinata y Shino mirando con cara de impresión a la persona que tenía justamente detrás en mi misma silla, que había aparecido como arte de magia.

Me haríais un gran favor poniendo un review diciéndome si os gusta o no, si es interesante o para tirarla a la basura, porque la verdad es que no estoy muy convencida que digamos de seguir parar o borrar..


End file.
